My Guardian Angel (Side Story)
by lvoejr
Summary: "Jika jawabannya karena aku mencintaimu, apa kau percaya?" / "Siwonie, aku...aku juga mencintaimu." / NEW SUMMARY! Chapter 3 UP!; SiBum slight!ChangBum
1. Chapter 1

**My Guardian Angel – SiBum version**

**Siwon belongs to Kibum and Kibum belongs to Siwon**

**Man!Siwon x Girl!Kibum**

"**Berhentilah hidup seperti ini. Aku perduli padamu, bahkan disaat mereka semua pergi meninggalkanmu. Lihatlah aku disini dan datanglah kepadaku saat kau mulai enyadari kehadiranku. Aku janji, aku takkan pergi kemana pun. Aku menunggumu demi kehidupan kita di masa depan."**

**Warning!**

**GS | OOC | abal | Typo(s) | non EYD**

**Dont like, Dont read!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"Aaarrgghhh! Sial!"

PRANG ~

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kau telah mengambil milikku! Akan ku ambil kembali dia!"

Seorang laki-laki tampan nan gagah yang selalu berpenampilan rapi, kini terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena ulah tangannya sendiri. Jas hitam yang ia sebelumnya ia gunakan telah berserakan di lantai. Kemeja yang tadinya rapi kini telah terbuka dua kancing diatasnya. Dasi yang terikat di lehernya pun telah ia longgarkan. Sungguh, ini bukan pribadi pria tampan itu. Choi Siwon. Ya, lelaki yang mengerang karena menahan amarahnya kini.

Sepulang dari pesta ulang tahun perusahaan koleganya, ia terlihat marah dan frustasi. Terlihat dari matanya, berkobar-kobar perasaan obsesi yang sangat kuat. Sesekali ia mengumpat kasar dan menyerukan nama seseorang, Cho Kyuhyun, sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnisnya.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Terdengar suara getaran dari ponsel miliknya yang masih berada di kantong celananya. Dengan kasar ia merogoh ponsel itu dan melihat _caller id_ yang meneleponnya.

"Kibum? Ada apa dia menelepon malam-malam begini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Segera ia menekan ikon berwarna hijau dan menggesernya ke kanan.

"_Yeobosseyo_?" sapa seseorang dari seberang telepon, Kibum.

"_Ne_. _Wae geurae_, Kibum-_ssi_?" tanya Siwon dengan nada yang cukup kasar, mengingat ia masih dalam keadaan emosi.

"Eum... maaf mengganggumu, Siwon-_ssi_. Aku... aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu sekarang," jawab wanita itu.

"Untuk apa kau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku...ah, tiba-tiba aku merasa khawatir dan aku langsung ingat kau. Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tak mengerti."

"Tch! Kau ini payah sekali! Jangan berlagak seolah kau perduli dan khawatir padaku! Aku tak butuh itu!"

"Ta-tapi..."

Tuut tuut tuut...

Percakapan itu terhenti. Secara sepihak, Siwon memutuskan panggilan itu tanpa mengetahui bagaimana perasaan wanita yang baru saja meneleponnya.

"Kau khawatir padaku, eoh? Jika kekhawatiranmu itu dapat mengembalikan Sungmin-**ku**, maka aku akan berbaik hati menerimanya, Kim kibum," geram Siwon.

Sesekali masih terdengar erangan kemarahan dari dalam kamar itu. Entah bagaimana keadaan kamar tersebut, tapi dapat dipastikan kamar tersebut tak jauh beda dengan 'kapal pecah'. Sangat sangat berantakan.

"_Tch! Kau ini payah sekali! Jangan berlagak seolah kau perduli dan khawatir padaku! Aku tak butuh itu!"_

Kata-kata yang cukup menyakitkan hati masih terngiang jelas ditelinga wanita muda itu, sebut saja Kim Kibum. Kibum baru saja menelepon Siwon, atasannya sekaligus orang yang ia cintai. Entah mengapa, setelah melihat Siwon keluar dari pesta beberapa jam lalu, rasa khawatir mendominasi perasaannya. Mungkin ia tak mengenal Lee Sungmin, wanita yang mendampingi Cho Kyuhyun –rekan bisnis atasannya. Tapi ia bukan wanita bodoh. Ia tahu bagaimana Siwon menatap Sungmin. Penuh dengan perasaan cinta dan obsesi.

Sesekali ia memukul pelan dada kirinya. Berharap rasa sakit dan sesak itu segera hilang.

"Hiks..."

Isakan menyakitkan dari bibir Kibum pun terdengar.

"Mianhae. Aku... aku tak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi, aku memang perduli padamu, Choi Siwon. Hiks..."

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, Kibum menangis lirih seperti ini. Sejak ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Choi Siwon. Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia dimaki oleh laki-laki itu. Sakit hati? Tentu saja. Tapi, Tuhan sangat baik padanya. Ia diberi kesabaran dan kekuatan untuk mengahadapi sikap Siwon yang 'labil'. Sesakit apapun hatinya, ia tetap mencintai laki-laki itu. Tuhan memberkatimu, Kim Kibum.

Karena kelelahan menangis, Kibum pun tertidur tanpa mau bangkit dari duduknya di pinggir ranjang.

.

.

SiBum

**.**

**.**

Bias-bias matahari mulai masuk ke celah-celah kamar berantakan milik Choi Siwon. Sedikit bias cahaya itu mengenai wajah berantakan laki-laki itu, sehingga dengan enggan ia membuka matanya.

"Eungh.. sudah pagi?"

Tentu saja hari telah berganti dan matahari telah kembali menyinari bumi, Choi Siwon. Sejak kapan kau jadi konyol seperti ini?, rutuknya dalam hati.

Ting tong... Ting tong...

Suara bel apartementnya membuat Siwon bangkit dari sofa yang ia gunakan untuk tidur semalam. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya, meringis sesaat mengingat 'aksi' yang ia lakukan semalam.

Ting tong... Ting tong...

Suara bel kembali menyadarkan Siwon. "Tch! Pasti wanita itu! Kenapa dia suka sekali datang untuk menggangguku?" umpat Siwon.

Ia segera membuka pintu apartementnya. Benar saja, wanita itu –Kibum kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan dua kantong plastik di kedua tangannya. Kibum meringis pelan melihat penampilan berantakan lelaki dihadapannya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Siwon _to the point _tanpa peduli apa yang ada dipikiran Kibum saat melihat penampilannya sekarang.

Kibum mengangkat kantong plastik ditangannya. "Aku baru saja berbelanja. Kebetulan aku melewati apartementmu. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk mampir. Boleh aku masuk?"

Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya. Sedikit tak percaya dengan jawaban Kibum. Alasan klasik, batin Siwon. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, agar Kibum dapat masuk ke apartementnya. Tanpa meminta izin pada tuan rumah, Kibum langsung melesat ke dapur. Seolah apartement ini miliknya juga.

"Aku tahu kau baru bangun tidur. Lekas mandi. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu," ucap Kibum, sebelum Siwon bertanya padanya. Kibum tahu, ia akan ditanya macam-macam dan sedikit caci maki dari mulut Siwon. Dia tak mau ambil pusing. Niat baiknya harus terlaksana.

Siwon masih bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu dapur. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Kibum mengeluarkan belanjaannya, mencuci sayur dan buah yang ia beli, memotong daging beserta bahan lainnya, menyalakan kompor listrik dan meletakkan panci diatasnya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali datang kemari hanya untuk membuatkanku sarapan?" tanya Siwon akhirnya.

Tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, Kibum menjawab, "Entahlah, aku hanya melakukan apa yang membuatku senang."

"Apa kau tak punya kegiatan lain selain 'mengganggu'-ku setiap pagi?"

"Sayangnya, tidak. Sudah, lebih baik kau cepat mandi. Selesai mandi, sarapanmu akan siap."

"Kau bukan pembantuku."

"Tapi aku temanmu."

"Sejak kapan? Bahkan kau baru dua bulan bekerja sebagai sekertarisku."

"Sejak kau menerimaku sebagai sekertarismu."

"Apa kau selalu seperti itu pada atasanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kini, Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan beralih menatap Siwon. Sedikit dia tersinggung dengan perkataan lelaki itu.

"Apa ditempatmu bekerja dulu, kau selalu datang pagi-pagi dan membuatkan atasanmu sarapan di rumahnya?"

"Tidak. Baru kau saja." Kibum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau menyukaiku. Jujur saja."

"Kau menyalahartikan kebaikanku, tuan Choi."

"Ini yang terakhir. Jangan lagi kau datang kemari dan merepotkan dirimu sendiri. Aku bisa membuat sarapan untukku sendiri."

"Entahlah, aku tak bisa berjanji akan hal itu. Satu lagi, kau takkan bisa membuat sarapan dengan keadaan dirimu yang kacau. Sudah, lebih baik kau mandi. Sarapanmu sebentar lagi matang."

Siwon memutar bola matanya. Berdebat dengan wanita keras kepala seperti Kibum takkan ada habisnya. Lebih baik ia segera mandi, tubuhnya benar-benar lengket.

Setelah Siwon kembali ke kamarnya, terdengar isakan kecil dari dapur itu. Ya, lagi-lagi wanita itu menangis. Sejak tadi, ia menahan isakannya. Cukup pintar untuk menutupi perasaanya. Setelah ia mencuci tangannya, ia mengambil tisu yang ada di meja makan dan mengusap air matanya. Jangan sampai Siwon melihatnya menangis.

. . SiBum . .

"Mana sarapanmu?" tanya Siwon saat ia melihat Kibum hanya meletakkan satu piring di meja makan itu.

"Aku kemari kan untuk menyiapkan sarapanmu, bukan sarapanku. Aku masih tahu diri, tuan Choi," jawab Kibum sambil meletakkan secangkir teh di samping piring Siwon.

"Hhh... Aku seperti memanfaatkanmu."

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Aku senang membantu temanku. Makanlah. Aku akan membersihkan 'kekacauan' yang aku buat tadi. Hehehehe." Kibum meninggalkan Siwon di meja makan dan ia mulai mencuci peralatan masak yang ia gunakan tadi. Ia tak mendengar bunyi dentingan garpu dari arah meja makan.

"Kenapa tak kau makan? Apa masakanku terlihat tak enak? Atau kau ingin sarapan dengan menu lain?" tanya Kibum sambil menengok ke arah Siwon. Ia melihat Siwon menundukan kepala sambil melihat menu sarapan yang baru saja ia buat.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari laki-laki itu sebelum ia memakan sarapannya. Kibum tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sekasar-kasarnya Choi Siwon padanya, lelaki itu tetap akan menghargai apa yang ia lakukan, kecuali kekhawatiran Kibum pada laki-laki itu.

Siwon telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia hendak beranjak untuk meletakkan piring dan cangkir ke wastafel, tapi Kibum lebih dulu melakukannya. Wanita itu kembali mencuci peralatan makan Siwon.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu. Aku merasa kau sedang mencoba untuk menarik perhatianku."

"Tidak, aku tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu."

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Kau lupa? Manusia takkan bisa hidup sendiri. Mereka pasti mebutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Ya, seperti yang kulakukan sekarang ini."

"Kau pintar sekali bersilat lidah."

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu pujian darimu."

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, lebih baik aku pindah apartement," gumam Siwon.

"Eih? Kenapa?" tanya Kibum sambil melepas apron miliknya –yang yang sengaja ia bawa– dari tubuhnya.

"Supaya tak ada lagi yang menggangguku di pagi hari dan membuatkanku sarapan."

"Kau tak nyaman?"

"Sangat tidak nyaman."

"Jika kau bisa merubah kebiasaanmu yaitu bermain wanita di luar sana dan kau bisa hidup lebih baik dari sekarang, aku berjanji takkan lagi mengganggumu."

"Mwoya? Bermain wanita? Lancang sekali ucapanmu itu."

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku lihat dan aku dengar."

"Tch! Sok tahu sekali kau, Kim Kibum."

"Tidak tidak. Sudah kubilang, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku lihat dan aku dengar. Bukan apa yang aku pikirkan," kilah Kibum. "Ah, karena sekarang hari minggu, apa kau tak ada rencana untuk berpergian?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ah, pasti kau akan berkencan dengan banyak wanita."

"Aku tidak se-_playboy_ itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Aish, sudahlah, berbicara dengan mu hanya akan menghabiskan tenagaku saja. Lebih baik sekarag kau pulang. Aku tak ingin orang tuamu khawatir karena anak gadisnya kabur ke rumah bosnya," usir Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kibum. Mendengar kata "orang tua", Kibum langsung terdiam. Oh, gawat! Matanya kembali berair.

"Orang tuaku takkan mungkin mengkhawatirkanku," gumam Kibum lirih, namun terdengar oleh telinga Siwon. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa suaranya jadi sepelan itu?, tanya Siwon dalam hati. Ingin Siwon menanyakan 'kenapa?' tapi gengsinya cukup tinggi, sehingga ia hanya dapat menerka-nerka.

"Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku bisa keluar sendiri tanpa perlu kau tarik seperti ini."

Sebersit perasaan aneh hinggap di diri Siwon. Entahlah, tiba-tiba laki-laki itu merasa bersalah pada Kibum.

"Baiklah." Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sebentar ia melihat Kibum kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil tas lengannya. Mata elangnya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari wajah Kibum. Apa dia menangis?, tanya Siwon dalam hati. lagi, rasa bersalah itu semakin kentara.

"Maaf, jika kedatanganku mengganggumu. Terima kasih sudah meminjamkanku dapurmu untuk memasak. Aku pamit," kata Kibum seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Setelah ia memakai kembali sepatunya, segera ia keluar dari apartement itu.

Sedangkan Siwon, kini dia menyentuh dada kirinya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit, sesak dan bersalah semakin terasa. "Tuhan, kenapa dengan diriku?"

Sepulang dari rumah Siwon, Kibum pergi tempat pemakaman setelah sebelumnya ia membeli bunga lily putih. Sampailah ia di depan dua batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama kedia orang tuanya. Ia mulai berdoa, lalu membungkuk dan sujud lalu kembali berdiri. Memberi salam sekaligus penghormatan kepada orang tuanya. Iapun mulai mendekati makam orang tuanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, abeoji, eommoni. Bagaimana kabar kalian disana? Ah, kalian pasti bahagia di surga sana," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum lirih. "Maafkan anakmu ini, abeoji, eommoni, karena aku tak menepati janjiku untuk tidak mendekati laki-laki itu lagi. Aku harap, kalian berdua mengerti, mengapa aku tak bisa menjauhinya. Kami memang berbeda. Tapi, kami merasakan hal yang sama. Kehilangan dan kesepian. Rasanya sangat tidak mengenakkan. Karena perasaan itu, dia menjadi tak percaya dengan perhatian dan keperdulian orang lain untuk dirinya. Aku hanya ingin menghapuskan persepsi itu. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa masih ada yang perduli dengannya." Kibum menyeka sejenak airmatanya yang entah sejak kapan meleleh.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi, suatu kemajuan bukan, abeoji, eommoni? Selama ini aku jarang sekali berbicara, bahkan dengan kalianpun begitu. Hari semakin siang. Aku pamit abeoji, eommoni. Selamat tinggal." Kibum meletakkan bunga yang sedaritadi ia pegang lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, sebagai penghormatan terakhir.

. . SiBum . .

"Siang ini, anda akan meeting dengan Y&J coorporation. Sore hari, meeting dengan klien dari Jepang, Mr. Miyamoto. Setelahnya anda tidak ada jadwal lagi," terang Kibum mengenai jadwal atasannya, Choi Siwon.

"Baiklah, kau persiapkan materi yang akan kita presentasikan untuk dua pertemuan nanti," balas Siwon.

"Baik, _sajangnim_. Kalau begitu, saya mohon undur diri." Tak ada balasan ucapan dari Siwon, hanya anggukan kepala saja.

"Ah, Kibum-_ssi_," panggil Siwon tepat sebelum Kibum keluar dari ruangannya.

Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ya, _sajangnim_?"

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat menatap Kibum yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Berfikir sejenak, berharap keputusannya tak salah. "Masalah kemarin, aku minta maaf," jawabnya.

"Masalah? Ah, lebih baik anda melupakannya, _sajangnim_. Masalah itu terjadi diluar pekerjaan. Jadi, saya rasa tak perlu dibicarakan saat ini," sahut Kibum sembari tersenyum.

Deg!

Siwon melihat senyuman itu. Sebersit rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya. Jantungnya pun berdetak tak karuan.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin sajangnim katakan?" tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Tidak. Kau boleh keluar," perintah Siwon.

Blam~

Suara pintu yang ditutup menandakan Kibum telah keluar dari ruangannya. Siwon masih terdiam, seolah ia baru saja dihipnotis. Ya, dihipnotis oleh senyuman milik Kim Kibum.

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila," gumam Siwon. Setelah itu ia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya, walau terkadang bayangan Kibum yang tengah tersenyum masih berseliweran(?) di pikirannya.

Siang yang tak begitu terik, sedikit awan mendung menghiasi langit. Kini, Siwon dan Kibum telah sampai di restoran tempat mereka berdua bertemu dengan klien mereka dari Y&J coorporation.

"Jam berapa kita bertemu mereka?" tanya Siwon. Kibum segera membuka buku agenda yang terletak dipangkuannya sedari tadi.

"Jam 1, _sajangnim_," jawab Kibum. Siwon melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. '10 menit lagi,' batin Siwon.

"Lebih baik kau pesan minuman," perintah Siwon. Kibum mengangguk pelan lalu beranjak dari duduknya setelah ia menanyakan pesanan Siwon.

"Saya pesan _Caramel Frappuccino_ dan _Cranberry White Chocolate Mocha_," pesan Kibum pada pelayan yang bertugas. Setelah selesai, Kibum membawa dua pesanan itu ke mejanya.

"Ini minuman anda, _sajangnim_." Kibum meletakkan gelas berisi minuman Siwon didepan Siwon. Siwon hanya bergumam seadanya.

Kring ~

Suara bel yang digantungkan di atas pintu restoran menandakan datangnya pelanggan berdentang saat seorang laki-laki tampan dan tinggi dengan penampilan formal memasuki restoran itu. Laki-laki itu segera melihat ke sekeliling restoran –mencari orang yang menunggunya. Setelah ia menemukan orang yang dicari, segera ia mendatangi meja tersebut.

"Selamat siang. Maaf, saya datang terlambat," kata laki-laki itu.

DEG!

Jantung Kibum seperti berhenti berdetak saat melihat wajah kliennya. 'Dia?!' batin Kibum.

Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan menjabat tangan kliennya yang baru saja datang. Kibum pun bersikap profesional, dia juga ikut menjabat tangan kliennya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, tapi dia melihat laki-laki itu menyeringai.

"Silahkan duduk. Kami juga baru saja tiba," sahut Siwon.

"Perkenalkan, saya Shim Changmin dari Y&J Coorporation. Saya menggantikan tuan Jung yang kebetulan berhalangan hadir di pertemuan ini, karena beliau mendadak harus ke kantor cabang yang ada di luar negeri," ucap laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita mulai?" usul Siwon yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Changmin, kliennya. Siwon yang merasa tak ada pergerakan dari Kibum, segera menyenggol lengan Kibum. Kibum tersentak. Seakan menerima kode dari Siwon, Kibum segera memberikan proposal pada Changmin.

"Silahkan anda baca terlebih dahulu," ucap Kibum. Changmin membaca proposal itu dengan seksama. Setelah selesai, mereka mulai membahas kerja sama yang akan mereka jalin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Terdengar pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Changmin. Kini hanya Kibum dan Changmin di meja ini. Siwon sedang pergi ke toilet sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Baik," jawab Kibum seadanya.

"Kau tak ingin tahu bagaimana kabarku?"

"Tidak. Hanya dengan melihatmu kembali, aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"Sungguh mengecewakan. Aku kembali ke Korea dan tak ada sambutan hangat dari kekasihku sendiri."

"Tch! Siapa yang kau maksud kekasihmu, tuan Shim?"

"Tak perlu kuberitahu, kaupun tahu."

"Aku-bukan-kekasihmu-lagi, tuan Shim," ucap Kibum penuh penekanan.

"Benarkah? Bahkan aku ataupun kau belum melontarkan kata berpisah sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"Kau pergi tanpa pamit sudah kuanggap sebagai ucapan perpisahan darimu, tuan Shim."

"Oh, ternyata terjadi salah paham, eoh?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kibum mulai geram. Shim Changmin sama sekali tak berubah. Masih saja seenaknya.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian sangat akrab." Siwon telah kembali dari toilet

"Ya, seperti yang anda lihat, tuan Choi," sahut Changmin dengan smirk andalannya.

"Maaf, tuan Choi. Kita harus bertemu dengan Mr. Miyamoto sekarang," kata Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan kedua bos dihadapannya ini.

Siwon mengernyit. "Benarkah? Wah, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Baiklah, tuan Shim. Sampai disini pertemuan kita. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu." Siwon bangkit dari bangkunya, begitupun dengan KIbum dan Changmin. Saling berjabat tangan dan memberi sedikit senyuman. Dapat terlihat senyuman mengerikan itu saat Changmin menatap Kibum.

Sebelum Kibum benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya, Changmin mecekal lengan wanita itu. "Tunggu, _noona_," pintanya. Kibum terdiam, menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan diucapkan Changmin. "Hubungan kita belum berakhir. Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi. Ingat itu, _noona_." Changmin melepaskan cekalan tangannya setelah ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Maaf, tapi perasaanku untukmu sudah mati, Shim Changmin. Aku permisi," pamit Kibum lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang menatap punggung wanita itu penuh luka.

"Bibirmu boleh mengatakan hal itu, Kibummie. Tapi, tidak dengan matamu. Aku masih bisa melihatnya. Cintamu untukku, Kibum. Ya, hanya untukku," gumam Changmin saat melihat Kibum-**nya** benar-benar pergi.

"Kau lamban sekali. Apa kau menggoda tuan Shim terlebih dahulu, eoh?" tanya Siwon saat Kibum baru saja masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksud anda, sajangnim?"

"Aku tahu, kau itu pintar, Kibum-ssi. Jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti," jawab Siwon sambil menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan restoran.

"Maaf, tapi saya memang tidak mengerti maksud anda, sajangnim."

"Tch. Lupakan! Sekarang katakan dimana kita akan bertemu dengan Mr. Miyamoto."

"Di kantor Mr. Miyamoto, sajangnim. Di Gwangju," jawab Kibum. Siwon kembali fokus pada jalanan, walaupun dikepalanya terdapat berbagai pertanyaan tentang hubungan sekertarisnya itu dengan Shim Changmin.

Mobil Porche berwarna kuning baru saja terparkir rapi dipinggir jalan dekat sebuah rumah. Sang pengemudi tak langsung turun setelah ia mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia terlihat memperhatkan salah satu rumah dikomplek itu. Tak lama ia menunggu, ia melihat seorang wanita yang ia kenal tengah berjalan ke arah ruah yang sdaritadi ia perhatikan. Sebelum wanita itu masuk ke halaman rumahnya, segera ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari kearah wanita itu.

"_Noona_," panggilnya pada wanita itu. Wanita yang dipanggil '_noona_' segera membalikkan tubuhnya. "Changmin-_ssi_," jawab wanita itu. Changmin tersenyum saat wanita itu –Kibum, menyebut namanya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Changmin sopan. Kibum terlihat berpikir, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jika itu tak penting, lebih baik kau pulang. Aku sangat lelah hari ini," jawab Kibum. Terdengar seperti penolakan. Namun, jangan panggil lelaki itu Shim Changmin jika ia tak bisa membuat Kibum berubah pikiran.

"Ini penting. Mengenai kejelasan hubungan kita."

"Kejelasan apa lagi? Kau meninggalkanku tanpa pamit lalu kau tak memberikan kabar selama kau pergi. Kau tahu, aku tak suka 'digantung'."

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi, apa aku boleh ikut masuk ke dalam?" tanya Changmin. Kibum berpikir sebentar. Mengingat sekarang sudah larut malam, ia merasa tak enak membawa laki-laki masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Hhhh~ masuklah," ucap Kibum akhirnya sambil membuka pagar rumahnya dan membiarkan Changmin mengekorinya.

Kibum meletakkan segelas coklat hangat di hadapan Changmin. "_Gomawo_," ucap Changmin. Kibum hanya mengagguk perlahan sebelum ia duduk di sofa seberang Changmin. "Sekarang, jelaskan!" pinta Kibum.

Changmin berdehem sejenak sebelum ia memulai 'cerita'-nya. "Pertama, aku ingin meminta maaf karena aku pergi tanpa pamit dan sekarang aku kembali setelah sekian lama 'menggantung'-mu. Saat itu, aku ingin pamit denganmu. Tapi, aku belum siap untuk memberitahu alasan aku pergi saat itu. Aku... mengidap kanker tulang stadium dua. Orangtuaku memintaku untuk melakukan pengobatan di luar negeri secepatnya agar penyakitku tidak semakin parah. Saat itu, aku terlalu takut untuk menemuimu. Aku takut melihatmu menangis. Aku takut jika aku berjanji akan kembali, tapi aku malah pergi meninggalkanmu selamanya dan aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku terlalu kalut saat ini. Maafkan aku," jelas Changmin sambil menatap sendu Kibum.

Pandangan Kibum yang sebelumnya datar mulai terlihat berubah. Ia merasa iba dan bersalah. Iba karena penyakit yang diderita Changmin dan bersalah karena dia tak pernah tahu tentang keadaan Changmin lalu dia terus menyalahkan Changmin setelah lelaki itu pergi untuk pengobatan. Kibum beranjak dari sofanya dan duduk disamping Changmin yang tengah menundukkan kepala. Tak lama kemudian, kedua lengannya telah melingkar di tubuh Changmin. Kibum tengah memeluk Changmin. Sesekali ia mengucapkan kata maaf ditelinga Changmin. Changmin yang sedaritadi diam, kini membalas pelukan Kibum. Mencoba menenangkan wanita itu.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu," jawab Changmin sambil mengelus punggung Kibum. Dapat ia rasakan kemeja yang ia kenakan mulai lembab. Kibum menangis di dadanya. Changmin menarik tubuh Kibum. Kibum yang ia kenal adalah Kibum yang pandai menyembunyikan emosinya dan kini dia melihat sisi lain Kibum. Changmin menangkup kedua pipi Kibum dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk menghapus tetesan demi tetesan air mata Kibum.

"Ssshh... Kenapa kau menangis? Tak ada yang perlu kau tangisi, Kibummie," ucap Changmin.

Kibum menyentuh tangan Changmin yang masih setia dipipinya. "Aku.. hiks... merasa aku adalah wanita terbodoh. Hiks... aku tak tahu penyakit yang diderita kekasihku sendiri. Aku... hiks... terus menyumpah serapahmu saat kau pergi begitu saja."

Changmin tersenyum. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang aku sudah sembuh. Aku bisa terus disampingmu. Aku bisa menemanimu ke perpustakaan kota. Kita bisa kencan lebih lama. Jadi, apa kau memaafkanku dan kembali padaku?" tanya Changmin.

Kibum meragu. Disatu sisi dia masih mencintai lelaki dihadapannya ini, tapi disisi lain dia mulai mencintai lelaki lain. "Kibummie?" suara Changmin menyadarkannya. Isakannya perlahan mulai hilang. Kedua tangannya mulai melepaskan tangan Changmin dari pipinya yang lembab karena bekas air mata. Jantung Changmin berdebar kencang. Terselip rasa takut saat Kibum melepaskan tangannya dari pipi chubby wanita itu. Namun, kini gantian kedua tangan mungil milik Kibum yang menangkup wajah tampan Changmin. Kibum menarik wajah Changmin agar semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Cup ~

Bibir mungil itu kini menempel tepat dibibir tebal milik Changmin. Mata Changmin melebar, ia cukup terkejut kalau wanita dihadapannya kini tegan menciumnya. Tak ingin sekedar menempelkan kedua bibir mereka, Changmin mulai membalas ciuman Kibum. Perlahan ia mulai melumat lembut bibir merah nan mungil itu, seolah bibir itu adalah barang yang mudah pecah jika ia tak melumatnya dengan lembut.

Oksigen.

Ya, kini Changmin sedikit merutuki adanya gas tersebut. Jika saja Kibum tak mebutuhkan oksigen itu, tentu Changmin masih terus merasakan manisnya bibir mungil itu. Dia masih merindukan manisnya bibir Kibum. Tapi, Changmin sadar jika nafas Kibum mulai menipis. Terlihat dari tangan mungilnya yang meremas pelan otot bisep Changmin. Changminpun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Deru nafas dari keduanya menerpa wajah mereka satu sama lain. Changmin tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kibum yang merona dengan bibir yang sedikit mengkilap seolah menggoda Changmin untuk kembali melumat bibir mungil yang terlihat membengkak karena ciuman mereka barusan. Changmin menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kibum. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan deru nafas Kibum yang membuatnya candu.

"Jadi, kita masih tetap sepasang kekasih?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Kibum menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau bertanya seperti itu agar aku dapat menciummu lagi, Changmin-_ssi_?" sindir Kibum. Changmin terkekeh pelan lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Ciuman tadi sudah cukup untuk menjawab semuanya. Terima kasih." Kibum tersenyum.

Changmin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Kibum yang mengerti maksud Changmin, kembali memejamkan matanya.

Cup~

Changmin mencium ujung bibir Kibum, membuat Kibum membuka matanya. Tatapan kesal ia berikan untuk Changmin. "Kau selalu saja menggodaku!" Kibum mendorong dada bidang Changmin agar lelaki itu menjauh dari hadapannya. Changmin kembali terkekeh. Dia senang menggoda wanita yang kembali menjadi kekasihnya ini. Changmin menarik tubuh Kibum kedalam dekapannya. Dia memeluk Kibum erat, tak ingin wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya. Kibum yang hanya berpura-pura kesal, membalas pelukan Changmin. senyuman terpantri diwajah cantiknya. Namun, tanpa wanita itu sadari, lelaki yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tengah menyeringai.

'Kena kau, Kim Kibum!' batin lelaki itu, Shim Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue/E N D**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Ini FF keduaku di FFn. Mohon maaf jika kalian menemukan typo dimana-mana. Saya manusia dan manusia tak luput dari kesalahan. Lagipula, Donghae –salah satu suami saya, menganut 'typo' disetiap tulisannya. So, jika ada typo itu berarti saya menghargai Donghae sebagai suami saya /slap/ /abaikan

Ini FF repost. Kenapa repost? Karena saya sudah pernah mempostingnya hari minggu lalu. Namun, saya buat sedikit perubahan sana-sini.

Aku membutuhkan review, tapi aku bukan orang yang gila review. Review hanya aku jadinya semangatku. Review kalian termasuk penentu kelanjutan FF ini. jika respon baik, aku akan melanjutkannya. Tapi tidak secepat itu.

Mengingat aku sekarang kelas XII dan 5 hari lagi akan 'bertempur' dengan 'UJIAN NASIONAL', dipastikan aku akan fokus kesana dulu.

Btw, aku mohon doa dari kalian semua m(_ _)m

Bekasi, 10 April 2013

1:05am

Sign,

**lvoejr**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Guardian Angel – SiBum version**

**Siwon belongs to Kibum and Kibum belongs to Siwon**

**Man!Siwon x Girl!Kibum**

**"****Berhentilah hidup seperti ini. Aku perduli padamu, bahkan disaat mereka semua pergi meninggalkanmu. Lihatlah aku disini dan datanglah kepadaku saat kau mulai menyadari kehadiranku. Aku janji, aku takkan pergi kemana pun. Aku menunggumu demi kehidupan kita di masa depan."**

**T+**

**Warning!**

**GS | OOC | Gajeness | Typo(s) | non EYD**

**Dont like, Dont read!**

**Happy reading ~**

* * *

Changmin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Kibum yang mengerti maksud Changmin, kembali memejamkan matanya.

**Cup~**

Changmin mencium ujung bibir Kibum, membuat Kibum membuka matanya. Tatapan kesal ia berikan untuk Changmin. "Kau selalu saja menggodaku!" Kibum mendorong dada bidang Changmin agar lelaki itu menjauh dari hadapannya. Changmin kembali terkekeh. Dia senang menggoda wanita yang kembali menjadi kekasihnya ini. Changmin menarik tubuh Kibum kedalam dekapannya. Dia memeluk Kibum erat, tak ingin wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya. Kibum yang hanya berpura-pura kesal, membalas pelukan Changmin. senyuman terpantri diwajah cantiknya. Namun, tanpa wanita itu sadari, lelaki yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tengah menyeringai.

'Kena kau, Kim Kibum!' batin lelaki itu, Shim Changmin.

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi mulai memasuki celah-celah ventilasi dikamar dengan cat putih tersebut. Seorang wanita yang masih berkelana di dunia mimpi, mulai terusik karena sinar matahari yang tepat mengenai kedua bola matanya. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum kedua mata indahnya terbuka. Perlahan kedua mata bulat itu terbuka, sedikit mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan keadaan kamarnya yang masih gelap. Ia melirik jam yang terletak diatas nakas samping ranjangnya. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 05:00am. Kibum –wanita itu, segera bangkit dan pergi menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang terlihat segar. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil kemeja dan rok yang akan ia gunakan untuk kerja hari ini. Kibum memilih kemeja berwarna merah marun berlengan pendek dengan renda dibagian dadanya dan rok span berwarna putih dengan panjang diatas lututnya. Setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kerjanya, iapun memilih dapur untuk tujuan selanjutnya.

**Ting Tong...Ting Tong...**

Suara bel menghentikan langkahnya yang akan pergi ke dapur. Ia melihat tamu yang datang melalui _intercom_ yang ada di dekat dapur. Dahinya mengernyit saat tahu siapa yang datang ke rumahnya sepagi ini.

"Changmin-ah?" panggil Kibum saat ia membukakan pintu rumahnya dan menemukan kekasihnya tengah berdiri didepan rumahnya. Kibum segera memeluknya lalu mengajak Changmin masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Kibum saat melihat dua kantong plastik yang cukup besar berada di kedua tangan Changmin.

"Bahan makanan untukmu. Sekalian, aku ingin membuat sarapan untuk kita berdua denganmu," jawab Changmin sambil meletakkan kedua kantong plastik itu di meja makan.

Kibum merasakan _deja vu_. Ya, sama persis seperti yang ia lakukan pada Siwon tempo hari. Changmin yang tak mendengar balasan dari kekasihnya, menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Kibum tengah terdiam. Changmin berjalan mendekati kekasihnya. Kibum masih bergeming. Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya bersamaan dengan seringaian yang tercipta disudut bibirnya. Kedua lengannya ia lingkaran dipinggang ramping Kibum dan wajahnya ia sejajarkan dengan wajah Kibum. Dapat ia rasakan napas teratur milik kekasihnya itu.

"Neo gwaenchana, Kibum-ie?" tanya Changmin tepat di depan bibir Kibum. Kibum tersentak kaget. Wajahnya kini sangat dekat dengan wajah Changmin. Bahkan dengan sekali dorong, bibirnya akan bertabrakan dengan bibir tipis Changmin.

"C-Changmin-ah..." bisik Kibum. Tak dipungkiri, jantungnya berdegup cepat. Wajahnya pun terasa panas. Changmin yang melihat wajah Kibum merona, hanya terseyum senang. Ya, dia sangat senang menggoda kekasihnya ini.

**Cup ~**

Secepat kilat Changmin mencuri _morning kiss_ dari Kibum. Kibum terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia mencubit pinggang Changmin. "Ck! Tiang listrik mesum!" cibir Kibum. Cubitan Kibum membuat Changmin melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Kibum. Merasa tak dipeluk lagi oleh Changmin, Kibum segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kantong plastik yang dibawa Changmin tadi untuk menutupi kegugupan dirinya –atau rona merah dipipinya. Memeriksa bahan makanan apa saja yang di bawa Changmin. Setelah menemukan beberapa bahan makanan yang ia rasa cocok untuk dijadikan sarapan, ia mengeluarkannya dari kantong plastik dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Jika kau ingin sarapan pagi ini, segera bantu aku. Jangan berdiam diri sambil memikirkan yang 'macam-macam'," tegur Kibum sambil menekankan kata 'macam-macam'. Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia mengeluarkan dua apron yang tadi dibelinya. Ia memasangkan apron berwarna biru dengan gambar teddy bear pada tubuhnya.

"Kibum-ie, lihat! Apa kau suka?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjukkan apron berwarna merah dengan gambar _Princess Snow White_ pada Kibum. Kibum tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa kau tak suka dengan apron ini?"

"Bukan...bukan karena apron yang kau tunjukkan. Tapi, apron yang kau gunakan... hahahaha... apa kau lupa umurmu, Changmin-ah?"

"Aish..! Aku hanya menemukan apron ini disana. Ah, lebih baik ku lepas saja," kata Changmin sambil melepas ikatan dipunggungnya.

Kibum menghampiri Changmin yang kini tengah merajuk –itu yang ada dipikiran Kibum, wajah Changmin terlihat seperti merajuk dibandingkan ekspresi kesal. Kibum melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Changmin dan mengikat kembali tali yang terlepas akibat tarikan Changmin. "Maaf. Aku tertawa karena kau terlihat lucu. Apron ini cocok untukmu. Ah, apron ini untukku 'kan? Cepat pasangkan untukku," pinta Kibum sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Changmin memasangkan apron berwarna merah itu ditubuh Kibum.

"Ja! Ayo kita masak!" seru Kibum saat Changmin selesai mengikat tali yang ada dibelakang apron itu. Changmin menghampiri Kibum yang kini tengah berkutat dengan beberapa bahan makanan. Sesekali mereka terlihat saling bercanda. Seperti pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selesai!" seru Kibum saat sarapan untuk mereka berdua telah tersaji diatas meja makan. Changmin membantu Kibum melepaskan apron yang digunakan Kibum setelah dia melepas apron yang digunakannya. Mereka berdua pun duduk bersebrangan dan mulai memakan sarapan mereka. Setelah selesai makan, Changmin membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan meletakkannya di wastafel sedangkan Kibum tengah mencari kotak bekal kesayangannya. Setelah menemukannya, Kibum mulai mengisi kotak bekal tersebut dengan menu sarapan yang baru saja ia makan dengan Changmin.

"Kau membawa bekal?" tanya Changmin.

Kibum terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Ya, aku membawa bekal. Karena pekerjaanku sangat menumpuk belakangan ini, jadi aku tak sempat keluar untuk makan siang."

"Jangan berkerja terlalu keras. Aku tak ingin kau kelelahan," ucap Changmin.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku, Changmin-ah. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Sekarang kau 'kan sedang menggantikan tuan Jung yang sedang di luar negeri. Pasti pekerjaanmu lebih banyak daripada aku."

"Ya, kau benar. terkadang aku ingin menyuruh tuan Jung untuk segera kembali ke Korea. Instingku mengatakan kalau dia tak hanya mengurusi pekerjaannya, tapi dia juga ingin liburan dengan kakak sepupuku."

"Hahaha... jangan berburuk sangka dulu."

"Iya.. iya. Kau sudah selesai? Akan kuantar kau ke kantor."

Kibum menutup kotak bekalnya saat ia rasa semua menu sarapan itu telah tersusun rapi didalamnya. "_Kajja_!" seru Kibum sambil mengambil tas selempang miliknya yang ia letakkan di sisi kursi lalu mengaitkan tangannya dilengan kanan Changmin.

* * *

**Tok...Tok... Tok...**

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar membuat seseorang di dalam ruangan tersebut menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. "Masuk," ucapnya pada orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampakkan sekertarisnya dengan kotak bekal di kedua tangan wanita itu. Dahinya mengernyit menatap heran kotak bekal yang dibawa sekertarisnya. Kibum mendekati mejanya dan meletakkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya di atas meja dekat beberapa dokumen.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, karena tadi pagi aku tak datang ke apartementmu. Sebagai gantinya, ini sarapan untukmu, Siwon-ssi," ucap Kibum saat ia melihat tatapan Siwon yang seolah bertanya apa-yang-kau-bawa-itu?

"Bawa kembali kotak bekal itu. Aku sudah sarapan," jawab Siwon sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti.

Kibum mendorong kotak bekal itu agar semakin dekat dengan Siwon. "Makanlah, aku tahu kau belum sarapan."

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak, Kibum-ssi. Aku tak punya waktu untuk memakan sarapan yang kau bawa. Lebih baik kau bawa kembali kotak bekal itu," ucap Siwon dingin. Kibum menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi matanya yang mulai memerah karena menahan emosi.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Tapi, kotak bekal ini aku letakkan disini. Mungkin kau berubah pikiran."

"Kibum-ssi," panggil Siwon. Kibum yang baru saja akan keluar dari ruangan itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya. "_Ne_, _sajangnim_."

"_Gamsahabnida_," ucap Siwon. Kibum yang mendengar kata 'terima kasih' dari bibir Siwon langsung tersenyum. Ini kali pertama Siwon mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padanya. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sepeninggalnya Kibum, Siwon menyentuh dada kirinya. 'Senyumannya...'

* * *

Siwon memasuki sebuah restoran yang sederhana namun cukup ramai mengingat waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 22:43 malam. Ah, sepertinya restoran ini buka 24 jam. Siwon duduk di pojok restoran. Lalu, ada seorang pelayan yang mendatanginya sambil memberikan buku menu kepadanya. Setelah memesan makanan, ia melihat sekeliling. Semakin malam, restoran ini semakin ramai dan matanya berhenti pada satu titik dimana ia menemukan sosok yag ia kenal, sosok yang sudah lama tak pernah muncul dihadapannya. Wanita yang sangat ingin ia miliki, namun sahabatnya lebih dulu 'mengambil' milik**nya** itu. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan datang dengan membawa pesanannya.

"_Agassi_, kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa wanita di kasir itu? Kenapa dia tidak memakai seragam yang sama dengan anda?" tanya Siwon. Pelayan itu terlihat bingung, namun ia menjawab, "Dia pemilik restoran ini, tuan. Ada lagi yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"Ah, tidak. Anda boleh kembali bekerja."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Siwon mulai menyantap makanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel diatas pintu restoran berdenting menandakan datangnya pelanggan di restoran tersebut. Seorang laki-laki dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan sepasang suami istri yang terlihat sempurna memilih tempat duduk tepat didepan meja Siwon –yang kini masih menyantap makanannya. Seorang pelayan datang memberika buku menu kepada pelanggan yang baru datang itu. Setelah memesan makanan, mereka bertiga berbincang ringan hingga serius.

"Aku berhasil menemukan**nya**," kata laki-laki yang bertubuh tinggi, Shim Changmin.

"Siapa? Wanita salju itu?" tanya laki-laki lain yang duduk dihadapannya, Jung Yunho. Changmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Yunho. Wanita disamping Yunho menatap Changmin tajam –seolah dia ingin memakan Changmin hidup-hidup. Changmin yang sadar akan tatapan kakak sepupunya itu sedikit mengkerut. Jujur saja, Kim Jaejoong –nama wanita itu– adalah _noona_ yang paling dia takuti.

"_N_-_Noona_, k-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Changmin gugup.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin semakin tajam, "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanyanya sinis, tentu saja dengan nada yang sangat menakutkan.

"T-Tidak ada, _noona_. A-Aku hanya memintanya untuk kembali padaku," jawab Changmin.

"_Liar_!"

"_N_-_Noona_ –"

"Mana mungkin Kibum akan menerimamu begitu saja setelah kau meninggalkannya demi wanita yang telah bersuami itu? Kibum yang kukenal takkan semudah itu memaafkanmu."

"Dia memaafkanku dengan mudahnya dan kini dia kembali menjadi kekasihku."

"Jangan berbohong, Shim Changmin!" bentak Jaejoong. Yunho yang mendengar istrinya mulai mengamuk, segera menenangkan istrinya sebelum kemarahannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Jaejoong sangat sensitif malam ini, selain karena dia tengah mengandung anak kedua mereka juga karena masalah yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kim Kibum, gadis yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya.

"Tenanglah, _Boo_. Ingat, kita sedang ditempat umum dan didalam sini ada anak kita yang tengah tertidur," hibur Yunho sambil mengelus perut buncit Jaejoong. Jaejoong menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Changmin bergedik ngeri menatap kakak sepupunya itu. 'Dia terlihat menyeramkan jika sedang hamil,' batin Changmin.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sejenak saat pesanan mereka datang. Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong dan Changmin untuk memakan pesanan mereka sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan yang cukup memanas tadi. Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari, laki-laki yang duduk tepat dibelakang meja mereka tengah menatap mereka bingung. 'Kibum? Apa yang dimaksud wanita hamil itu, Kim Kibum? Jadi, Changmin kekasih Kibum?' tanya Siwon dalam hati. Siwon mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari restoran itu sampai dia mendengar apa kelanjutan dari pembicaraan tiga orang didepannya.

* * *

_"Sedikit karangan singkat yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikiranku dan sedikit tetesan air mata, lalu dia luluh."_

_"__Kebohongan apa yang kau katakan?"_

_"__Rahasia. Ah, iya, karena kebohongan dan airmata itu, aku berhasil mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Dia perempuan yang baik dan lugu."_

Perbincangan antara Changmin dan wanita hamil itu terus berputar diotaknya. Ini memang bukan urusannya, tapi entah mengapa hatinya mulai resah. Walaupun dia sedikit kasar dengan Kibum, namun dia masih memiliki hati nurani. Kibum sangat baik padanya, bohong jika selama ini Siwon menutup mata atas kebaikan Kibum selama ini.

"Arrrgghh!" Siwon menggeram kesal sembari mengacak kasar rambutnya. Dia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan pergi ke dunia mimpi daripada terus memikirkan sesuatu yang bukan masalahnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**MGA – SiBum**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Siwon menatap kosong TV yang tengah menyala. Biasanya disaat seperti ini dia mendengar 'kebisingan' di dapurnya lalu berdebat kecil pada 'tamu-tak-diundangnya' setelah itu dia memakan sarapan yang dibuat 'tamu-tak-diundangnya' itu. Namun, pagi ini adalah pagi keduabelas tanpa kedatangan 'tamu-tak-diundang'-**nya **setelah hari itu. Otak berpikir jika dia tak merindukan wanita itu, tapi hati kecilnya merasakan hal yang berbeda. Hati kecilnya berkata jika ia sangat merindukan kehadiran wanita itu. Entah sejak kapan dia bergerak hingga kini dia tengah menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya sambil menunggu seseorang yang dia telepon menjawab panggilan telepon darinya.

'**Tuut...Tuut...** _Yeobosseyo_?'

Ruh Siwon seakan ditarik kembali ke tubuhnya saat suara wanita yang ia rindukan mengaun indah dari earpiece ponselnya.

'_Yeobosseyo_? Siwon-ssi?' Panggilan dari Kibum menyadarkan Ruh Siwon kembali. Siwon bingung untuk membalas panggilan Kibum karena sejujurnya dia masih bingung kenapa dia bisa menelepon wanita itu.

'Siwon-ssi, _neo gwaenchana_?'

"Eung... Ehem.. _Yeobosseyo_."

'_Ne_, _annyeong_ Siwon-ssi. Ada apa meneleponku pagi-pagi?'

"Ah, maaf, Kibum-ssi. Sepertinya saya salah sambung. Tadinya saya ingin menelepon teman saya. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf," alasan klasik terucap begitu saja dari mulut Siwon.

'Oh, begitu. Baiklah, saya akan menutup teleponnya,' ucapan Kibum mengingatkannya pada satu hal yang sejak semalam mengganjal dipikirannya. Segera ia menahan Kibum untuk tidak menutup teleponnya.

'Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Siwon-ssi?'

"Bisakah kau datang ke apartement-ku?" permintaan itu terucap begitu saja. Jujur saja, dia sangat malas untuk keluar dari apartementnya hari ini. Maka dari itu, dia meminta Kibum untuk datang ke apartementnya.

Di sisi lain, Kibum cukup terkejut dengan permintaan Siwon yang begitu mendadak. Bukankah saat dia kesana, hanya cacian yang ia terima dan berakhir dengan pengusiran. Kibum berpikir sejenak, dia ingin datang kesana, tapi dia ingat janjinya dengan Changmin untuk pergi menemui Yunho dan Jaejoong pagi ini.

"Maaf, Siwon-ssi, pagi ini saya tak bisa. Eum.. aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain."

'Oh, kau ingin kencan dengan kekasihmu?' tanya Siwon dengan nada suara yang cukup sinis.

"B-Bukan. A-aku–"

'Jika kau ingin kencan dengan kekasihmu juga tak apa. Memangnya saya bukan siapa-siapamu, Kibum-ssi. Lagipula hal yang ingin kubicarakan sudah tak penting lagi. Selamat berkencan dengan kekasihmu. **Tuut...Tuut..**' Siwon memutuskan sambugan telepon itu sepihak. Kibum mulai mencerna perkataan terakhir Siwon.

"Dia terdengar seperti err... cemburu. Ah, tidak-tidak. Mana mungkin dia cemburu padaku? Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal, Kim Kibum! Tapi, apa yang ingin dia bicarakan ya? Terdengar sangat penting," gumam Kibum.

Changmin melihat Kibum dengan heran. Pasalnya, kini Kibum hanya berdiam diri di ruang tamu sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar oleh telinganya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide muncul di otaknya yang cerdas. Perlahan dia mendekat kearah Kibum, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuh Kibum sedikit tersentak karena kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Changmin. Setelah dirasa tubuh Kibum kembali rileks, Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga dada bidangnya bersentuhan dengan punggung Kibum.

"C-Changmin-ah! Kau mengagetkanku!" protes Kibum. Changmin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, "Apa yang kau lamunkan hingga tak menyadari kedatanganku, eoh?"

"T-Tidak. Tidak ada yang aku lamunkan." Changmin melirik kekasihnya itu, lalu memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan di pipi kanan Kibum hingga berhenti tepat di ujung bibir Kibum. Pipi Kibum kini terlihat merona, Changmin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. "Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Changmin tepat di telinga Kibum membuat wanita dipelukannya kini menggeliat pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa kita berangkat jika kau terus memelukku, Changmin-ah," gerutu Kibum. Changmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu membalikkan tubuh Kibum sebelum wanita itu hilang daari pandangannya. "_Can I get my morning kiss_?"

"_You've got it, Shim Changmin_," jawab Kibum sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Changmin. Sungguh, posisi seperti ini membuatnya tak nyaman. Apalagi tatapan mata Changmin yang ehempervertehem.

"_No_,_ I haven't_, _my snow white_._ I just kiss you on your cheek_."

"Tch! Lalu, apa bedanya? Intinya 'kan kau menciumku. Sama saja dengan _morning kiss_."

Changmin menggeleng pelan, "_Morning kiss_ yang ku maksud seperti ini, chagiya." Changmin langsung mencium bibir tebal Kibum. Ia melumatnya dengan perlahan seolah bibir Kibum akan hancur jika dia berbuat kasar. Kibum yang semula diam saja, kini mulai membalas ciuman Changmin. Kedua tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Changmin sementara jemarinya meremas pelan rambut Changmin, menandakan ia meninkmati ciuman dari Changmin.

"Eungghh..." desahan pelan lolos dari mulut Kibum. Mendengar desahan Kibum, Changmin langsung menghentikan ciumannya. Ia tak ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Lagipula, dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk 'melakukannya' jika mereka sudah menikah nanti. Changmin menatap Kibum yang masih terengah-engah akibat ciuman mereka. Changmin menempelkan dahi mereka. Saat Kibum menatap matanya, saat itulah dia berkata, "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Kim Kibum."

Kibum terdiam. Kata-kata itu terlontar lagi dari mulut Changmin. 'Jangan ucapkan lagi, Changmin. Jangan membuat perasaan bersalahku semakin besar,' batin Kibum. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kibum mengecup singkat bibir Changmin. "Sudah, lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku tak ingin Jaejoong eonni menunggu terlalu lama," kata Kibum sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas.

"Kau selalu menciumku jika aku mengatakannya. Aku hanya ingin kau membalasnya, bukan menciumku," bisik Changmin lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon menatap ponselnya. Dia masih dalam posisi yang sama setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Kibum secara sepihak. Wajar saja jika Kibum pergi kencang dengan kekasihnya, mengingat sekarang adalah hari minggu. Tapi, kenapa saat ia tahu Kibum akan kencan dengan kekasihnya, ia merasa sakit? Sakit tepat di dadanya. Sangat menyesakkan.

_**'Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo. Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo'**_

Ponsel ditangannya kini berdering. Ia melihat _caller id_ yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. 'Kyuhyun? Ada apa dia meneleponku?' Siwonpun menggeser ikon berwarna hijau, lalu menempelkan earpiece di telinganya.

"_Yeobosseyo_."

'Ah, Siwon-ssi. Apa kau ada di rumah?'

"Ya."

'Kau sudah menerima undangan dariku?'

Siwon melirik sebuah undangan yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia menemukan undangan itu menempel dipintu apartementnya semalam. Undangan pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun akan bertunangan dengan wanita yang seharusnya menjadi milik**nya**.

'Siwon-ssi? Kau masih disana?'

"Ya, aku sudah menerimanya. Akan aku usahakan datang. Terima kasih telah mengundangku. _Bye_."

Siwon menutup teleponnya lalu mencabut baterai ponselnya. Ia tak ingin diganggu untuk sementara waktu. Pikirannya sangat kacau sejak semalam. Entah kenapa, percakapan dua orang di restoran itu masih terngiang di telinganya. Sungguh menyebalkan.

* * *

Suasana _ballroom_ sangat ramai sejak acara dimulai. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah bertukar cincin, itu artinya mereka berdua sudah berkomitmen untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius. Siwon menatap Sungmin sendu, sedikit banyak dia merasa menyesal tidak bertindak cepat dalam mendapatkan milik**nya**. Siwon berjalan pelan kearah pasangan yang tengah berbahagia. Sungmin yang melihat Siwon mendekat kearah mereka, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. dapat Kyuhyun rasakan betapa eratnya genggaman tangan Sungmin di lengannya.

"Kau kenapa, Minimi?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng pelan sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Hingga sapaan dari Siwon menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"_Annyeong_, Kyuhyun-ssi, Sungmin-ssi."

"_Annyeong_, Siwon-ssi. Aku senang kau datang. Minimi, ayo balas sapaan Siwon."

"_A_-_Annyeong_, Siwon-ssi."

Siwon tersenyum maklum melihat tindakan Sungmin. "Selamat atas pertunangan kalian. Aku berdo'a yang terbaik untuk kalian. Aku tak sabar mendapat kiriman undangan pernikahan kalian."

"Terima kasih, Siwon-ssi. Oh ya, kau datang sendiri? Dimana sekertarismu yang selalu setia disampingmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"Dia –"

"Kyuhyun-ah!" seru seseorang menghentikan perkataan Siwon. Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh kearah sumber suara. Siwon sedikit terkejut melihat 'dia' datang ke acara ini bersama tiang listrik itu. Ya, Siwon tak salah lihat. Kim Kibum datang bersama Shim Changmin dan tangan mereka bertautan begitu erat. Dibelakang mereka juga ada pasangan suami-istri yang dilihatnya kemarin malam. Mereka semakin dekat, Kibum menyadari kehadiran Siwon disana. Seketika hatinya merasa bersalah saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Siwon. Ingin sekali dia melepas genggaman tangan Changmin, tapi Changmin menggenggamnya begitu erat hingga ia merasa sedikit sakit di telapak tangannnya.

"_Congratulation_, _Evil_! Akhirnya kau tunangan juga dengan _Bunny_ tercintamu," kata Changmin.

"Hahaha.. Kau tahu, mengajaknya tunangan lebih susah daripada menyelesaikan level terakhir game yang paling sulit." Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun sedikit merona.

"Changmin-ah, siapa gadis disampingmu? Ah, bukannya dia Kim Kibum? Benar 'kan Siwon-ssi? Dia Kim Kibum, sekertarismu itu?"

Siwon mengangguk singkat. Changmin yang melihat raut wajah Siwon, tersenyum kecil. Dia dapat membaca apa yang tersirat dari ekspresi Siwon. 'Sepertinya ini menarik,' batin Changmin.

"Ya, dia Kim Kibum. Disini dia bukan sebagai sekertaris tuan Choi, melainkan sebagai kekasih Shim Changmin," kata Changmin sembari tersenyum –penuh kemenangan–.

Siwon menutup matanya sejenak guna meredakan emosi yang tiba-tiba meluap setelah mendengar perkataan Changmin. Kyuhyun sedeikit terkejut mendengarnya, karena awalnya dia megira jika Kibum akan menjadi kekasih Siwon, bukan Changmin.

"Benarkah? Wah, selamat untuk kalian. Aku harap secepatnya kalian menyusul kami," ucap Kyuhyun. "Kibum-ssi, kenalkan, wanita disampingku ini adalah Lee Sungmin. Minimi, dia Kim Kibum. Aku harap kalian bisa menjadi sahabat baik seperti aku dan Changmin."

Kibum dan Sungmin saling berjabat tangan. Kini, Kibum dapat bernapas lega karena Sungmin telah bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun. Namun, dia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Siwon. Apa pria itu akan semakin terobsesi atau malah menerimanya dengan lapang dada? Bicara tentang Siwon, Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya. Siwon telah memisahkan diri, entah sejak kapan.

"Apa yang kau cari, Kibum-ie?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Kibum yang gelisah. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia pun mengapit lengan Changmin, agar lelaki itu tidak menanyainya yang macam-macam lagi. Changmin menatap Kibum dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon berdiri di balkon _ballroom_ seraya merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Matanya memandang pemandangan dihadapannya, namun tatapannya terlihat kosong. Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Choi Siwon merasakan sakit hati yang sangat menyesakkan. Seandainya dia tidak berbuat hal yang 'iya-iya' pada Sungmin, mungkin dia yang akan bersanding dengan Sungmin atau seandainya dia dapat bersikap lebih baik pada Kibum, mungkin dia yang akan menggenggam tangan wanita itu. Semua hanya pengandaian yang takkan terwujud. Sungmin telah menemukan kebahagiaannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kibumpun sama. Kini, Siwon akan kembali seperti Siwon yang dulu. Choi Siwon yang kesepian.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Siwon, menyadarkan Siwon dari semua pengandaiannya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Sungmin berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menunduk dan memainkan jemari-jemarinya. "Kau yang menepuk pundakku?" tanya Siwon. Sungmin menjawab dengan anggukan. "Ada apa?" tanya Siwon lagi. Sungmin tetap bungkam. Dia masih terlihat takut –atau gugup saat berhadapan dengan Siwon seperti sekarang ini.

Merasa Sungmin akan terus bungkam, Siwon berinisiatif memancingnya. "Kemarin malam, aku datang ke sebuah restoran dan aku melihatmu dibelakang meja kasir. Saat kutanya pada salah satu pelayanmu, dia mengatakan kau adalah pemilik restoran itu. Benarkah itu?" Lagi, Sungmin menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala tanpa melihat Siwon sedetikpun. "Aku senang jika kau mulai berbisnis. Kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik. Sungmin-ssi, aku minta maaf atas segala perbuatan kejiku terdahulu. Mungkin berat bagimu untuk memaafkanku, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal dan aku berjanji takkan mengganggu hidupmu lagi."

Ucapan Siwon berhasil memancing perhatian Sungmin. Sungmin mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Siwon. Dia melihatnya. Melihat ketulusan dan kejujuran dimata itu. Senyum manis dari seorang Lee Sungmin terlukis diwajahnya yang imut. "Dulu, kau sangat menakutkan. Sejak kau berhasil menemukanku waktu itu di Myeongdong dan kita bertemu malamnya saat pesta ulang tahun perusahaan tempat Kyuhyun bekerja (baca My Guardian Angel - KyuMin), aku selalu diliputi rasa takut dan gelisah. Aku takut jika aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi dan kau benar-benar membawaku pergi dan 'melakukannya'. Ketakutanku terus berlanjut hingga kemarin malam saat kau datang ke restoranku. Kupikir, saat itu kau telah menerima undangan pertunangan kami lalu kau akan membawaku pergi. Ternyata aku salah. Kau hanya diam saja bahkan saat kau membayar makananmu. Kau hanya meletakkan uangmu diatas meja lalu pergi tanpa melakukan apapun padaku." Sungmin berhenti sejenak.

"Malam ini, kau datang ke pesta ini dengan aura yang berbeda. Awalnya aku masih takut padamu. Aku takut kau menghancurkan pesta ini. Lagi-lagi aku salah. Ternyata kau datang baik-baik dan mengucapkan selamat pada kami. Aku merasa sangat lega. Siwon-ssi, aku telah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf. Satu lagi, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena kau tidak menghancurkan pesta ini dan tidak menggangguku lagi."

"Bagaimana jika aku tarik ucapanku tentang janji itu? Aku akan terus mengganggu hidupmu."

Sungmin tersentak. Senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya mulai memudar. Wajah Sungmin terlihat semakin pucat. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan membuat Sungmin semakin bertambah bingung.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda."

Sungmin menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih, Siwon-ssi. Maaf telah berprasangka buruk tentangmu."

"Tak apa."

Hening. Kini mereka berdua tengah menikmati semilir angin yang menghempaskan wajah mereka.

"Sungmin-ssi," panggil Siwon. Sungmin kembali menatap Siwon. "Ya, Siwon-ssi."

"Melihat kau tersenyum seperti tadi, mengingatkanku pada adik perempuanku, Choi Jiwon. Senyuman kalian menyejukkan hati orang-orang yang melihatnya. Aku merasakan itu padamu."

"Bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya?" Siwon terdiam. "Kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sudah 'pergi' bersama orang tuaku 5 tahun yang lalu."

"Kemana? Mungkin kita bisa menyusul mereka."

"Tidak. Kita tidak bisa menyusul mereka jika belum waktunya." Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan Siwon. "Mereka telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat mereka akan kembali ke Korea. Saat itu, aku merasa Tuhan tak adil kepadaku. Aku ditinggalkan seorang diri. Aku sangat terpukul. Bahkan aku pernah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, tapi berhasil dihentikan oleh karyawan kantorku saat dia mengirimkan dokumen yang tertinggal di ruanganku."

Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan iba. "Siwon-ssi, jika kau mau, aku bersedia menjadi pengganti Jiwon," usul Sungmin.

"Kau serius? Apa kau tak takut jika suatu saat nanti aku berbuat jahat lagi padamu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, hati kecilku yakin kau bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"_Gamsahabnida_, Sungmin-ssi."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi. Panggil aku 'Ming', itu nama kecilku. Aku akan memanggilmu, '_Oppa_'. Bagaimana?"

"Ya, bukan ide yang buruk," jawab Siwon sambil tertawa pelan.

"Eum... _oppa_, bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"Eih?"

"Dari dulu aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya kakak laki-laki, merasakan dipeluk olehnya, dimanja olehnya. Bolehkan, _oppa_?" pinta Sungmin dengan wajah _aegyo_ yang natural hingga membuat Siwon luluh. Siwon merentangkan kedua tangannya dan Sungmin mulai memeluk Siwon yang kini berstatus sebagai kakak angkatnya.

"_Gowawo_, _oppa_."

"_Ne_, Ming."

Namun, pelukan itu tak berlangsung lama saat laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai tunangan Sungmin mendekati mereka dengan wajah merah –menandakan ia sedang menahan amarah yang begitu besar. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dari pelukan itu dan langsung menghajar Siwon.

**Brugh!**

Siwon terjatuh akibat pukulan Kyuhyun diwajahnya. Darah mulai mengalir keluar dari bibir joker Siwon. Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja Siwon sambil mengumpat, "Br*ngs*k kau, Siwon!" dan kembali memukul wajah Siwon. Siwon hanya pasrah menerima pukulan dari Kyuhyun, ia tak ingin membalas Kyuhyun dan membuat suasana semakin runyam. Mata elang Siwon tak sengaja menangkap sosok Changmin yang tengah menyeringai. 'Jadi, ini ulahnya,' pikir Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ie! Hentikan!" teriak Sungmin sambil terus berusaha meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang terus memukuli wajah tampan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Hentikan!" Kali ini terdengar teriakan dari Kibum. Kibum berlari mendekati Kyuhyun dan Siwon diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya. Yunho membantu Kibum dan Sungmin untuk melerai pertengkaran ini dengan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan menjauhkannya dari Siwon. Siwon langsung ambruk saat cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dari kemejanya. Wajahnya yang tampan kini terlihat mengenaskan, darah mengalir dari ujung bibir, pelipis dan hidungnya. Kibum panik melihat keadaan Siwon. Siwonpun pingsan dan jatuh tepat di pelukan Kibum.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Big Thanks for:**

**|| lyaSiBum | ****iruma-chan**** | Lee bummebum | ****Gakpunyanama**** | anin arlunerz | ****Guest || **

**Who favs and follows this FF ^^**

* * *

**Maaf jika FF ini penuh dengan typo(s), karena saya malas sekali untuk cek dan ricek kembali. Jika ada typo yang parah sampai-sampai kalian tak mengerti, bisa mention di '****lvoejr****'. Nanti aku periksa dan aku jelaskan pada kalian.**

**Maaf jika isinya tidak memuaskan. Alur berjalan cepat dan terkadang nggak nyambung dengan cerita lain. Jujur saja, aku sering ngetik FF ini ditengah malam –karena ide bermunculan saat tengah malam–. Karena itu pula aku males buat cek lagi typo yang kau buat. Mohon di maklumi m(_ _)m**

**Oh iya, ratingnya aku naikkan. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja.**

**FFini aku usahakan nggak panjang. Mungkin akan berakhir di chapter depan atau 2-3 chapter lagi. Karena pada awalnya aku mau bikin FF ini oneshot/twoshot. tapi malah berkepanjangan.**

**Sekali lagi, aku katakan. Aku bukan orang yang gila review. Aku perbolehkan SR membaca FF ini. namun, alangkah baiknya jika kalian memberikan sedikit feedback.**

**Your review is my spirit**

* * *

_Bekasi, 28/04/2013_

_4:22am_

_With Love,_

**lvoejr**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Guardian Angel – SiBum version**

**Siwon belongs to Kibum and Kibum belongs to Siwon**

**Man!Siwon x Girl!Kibum**

"**Berhentilah hidup seperti ini. Aku perduli padamu, bahkan disaat mereka semua pergi meninggalkanmu. Lihatlah aku disini dan datanglah kepadaku saat kau mulai menyadari kehadiranku. Aku janji, aku takkan pergi kemana pun. Aku menunggumu demi kehidupan kita di masa depan."**

**T+**

**Warning!**

**GS | OOC | SMUT | Typo(s) | non EYD**

**Dont like, Dont read!**

**Happy reading ~**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

_Brugh!_

_Siwon terjatuh akibat pukulan Kyuhyun diwajahnya. Darah mulai mengalir keluar dari bibir joker Siwon. Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja Siwon sambil mengumpat, "Br*ngs*k kau, Siwon!" dan kembali memukul wajah Siwon. Siwon hanya pasrah menerima pukulan dari Kyuhyun, ia tak ingin membalas Kyuhyun dan membuat suasana semakin runyam. Mata elang Siwon tak sengaja menangkap sosok Changmin yang tengah menyeringai. 'Jadi, ini ulahnya,' pikir Siwon._

"_Kyuhyunie! Hentikan!" teriak Sungmin sambil terus berusaha meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang terus memukuli wajah tampan Siwon._

_"Kyuhyun-ssi! Hentikan!" Kali ini terdengar teriakan dari Kibum. Kibum berlari mendekati Kyuhyun dan Siwon diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya. Yunho membantu Kibum dan Sungmin untuk melerai pertengkaran ini dengan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan menjauhkannya dari Siwon. Siwon langsung ambruk saat cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dari kemejanya. Wajahnya yang tampan kini terlihat mengenaskan, darah mengalir dari ujung bibir, pelipis dan hidungnya. Kibum panik melihat keadaan Siwon. Siwonpun pingsan dan jatuh tepat di pelukan Kibum._

**.**

**.**

**MGA – Side Story**

**.**

**.**

"_Gomawo_, Yunho _oppa_, Jaejoong _eonni_. Lebih baik kalian pulang, sekarang sudah larut malam," ucap Kibum.

Kini mereka telah berada di apartement milik Siwon. Sejak kejadian di pesta tadi, Kibum meminta Changmin dan Yunho untuk membantunya membawa Siwon pulang.

"Benar apa yang Kibum katakan. Lebih baik kalian pulang. Aku tahu, kalian pasti lelah. Biar Kibum dan aku yang menjaga Siwon," Changmin juga meminta YunJae untuk pulang. Ia ingin segera mengintrogasi kekasihnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, kami akan pulang. Jika Siwon sudah sadar, lebih baik kalian juga pulang. Kali ini, kau kuizinkan untuk menginap di _apartement_ Kibum. Ingat! Jangan berbuat macam—macam padanya!" ancam Jaejoong pada Changmin. Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka meninggalkan Siwon sejenak untuk mengantar YunJae ke depan _apartement_.

"Kau masuklah. Biar aku yang mengantar mereka ke parkiran. Kau jaga Siwon saja," pinta Changmin sambil mengelus rambut Kibum pelan. Setelah memastikan YunJae dan Changmin masuk lift, Kibum segera memeriksa keadaan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum mengusap pelan wajah Siwon yang terluka. Sejak sadar, Siwon lebih memilih diam walaupun sesekali terdengar rintihan kecil saat Kibum mengusap lukanya dengan air hangat.

"Kibum-ssi..." panggil Siwon dengan intonasi suara yang kecil namun terdengar jelas di telinga Kibum, mengingat jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Ne, Siwon-ssi," sahut Kibum, masih tetap mengusap wajah Siwon.

"Apa benar...kau dan tuan Shim..." Siwon menggantungkan ucapannya. Lidahnya mendadak kelu saat ingin menanyakan status hubungan Kibum dan Changmin.

"Ya, Siwon-ssi? Ada apa denganku dan tuan Shim?"

"Kalian...berpacaran?" Siwon mengangkat wajahnya hingga kini wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Kibum. Sangat dekat. Menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat, rona merah di wajah Kibum semakin kentara. Kibum gugup berada sedekat ini dengan Siwon. Namun, Siwon mengartikan rona merah di pipi Kibum sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Ternyata benar," lirihnya. Kibum mengerutkan keningnya. "Eung? Apa yang benar?"

"Kau berpacaran 'kan dengan tuan Shim?"

"I-Itu...eung..."

"Jawab saja. Kenapa kau terdengar ragu untuk menjawab iya atau tidak?"

Kibum beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan kearah dapur untuk mencari kotak P3K –atau lebih tepatnya menghindari pertanyaan Siwon. "Siwon-ssi, dimana kau meletakkan P3K-nya?"

Siwon memutar bola matanya malas, 'Bukankah dia sering bertamu tanpa diundang dan berkeliling sesuka hati di apartement ini? Mana mungkin dia lupa dimana letak P3K-nya?' batin Siwon.

Siwon lebih memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan nyaman. Memenjamkan matanya sejenak sambil mengurut pelan pelipisnya. Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu yang terbuka lalu kemudian tertutup mengganggu indera pendengarannya. Ia tak menghiraukan siapa yang datang atau mungkin Kibum memilih untuk pulang. 'Dasar! Tak sopan!' rutuknya dalam hati. Tapi, ia merasa sofa yang ia duduki bergoyang pelan, seperti ada yang duduk di sampingnya. Merasa penasaran, Siwon membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping.

"Tuan Shim?"

"Kukira kau masih pingsan. Oh iya, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, cukup Changmin. Kudengar, kau lebih tua dariku." Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Changmin. Jujur saja, sudut bibirnya masih terasa perih akibat pukulan mendadak dari Kyuhyun tadi. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Kibum berjalan kearah mereka sambil membawa kotak P3K.

"Changmin-ah, kau sudah kembali. Apa kau ingin minum kopi atau teh?" tawar Kibum.

'Wanita ini masih saja menganggap ini rumahnya sendiri,' rutuk Siwon, lagi.

"Kopi saja. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Siwon-ssi?" tanya Changmin. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Kibum meletakkan kotak P3K di atas meja kecil terdekat, lalu kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan Changmin dan Siwon minuman hangat.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Kibum, ya 'kan?" tanya Siwon _to the point_ walau sesekali dia harus menahan rasa nyeri disudut bibirnya.

"Kau menyukai –ah, maksudku kau mencintai Kibum-**ku** 'kan?" Changmin melemparkan pertanyaan juga kepada Siwon.

"Tidak. Aku..."

"Jangan berbohong. Aku bisa membacanya dari matamu. Jika boleh aku kasih saran, jauhi dia sebelum kau mendapatkan yang lebih menyakitkan dari pukulan tadi," ancam Changmin.

"Huh, kau mengancamku? Aku takkan terpengaruh dengan ancamanmu itu, Shim Changmin. Lagipula, aku mencintainya atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja yang berhubungan dengannya menjadi urusanku, Siwon-ssi. Karena sebentar lagi kami akan menikah."

Jatung Siwon serasa berhenti sejenak, hatinya bagai ditusuk pedang samurai. Terkejut sekaligus sakit. Ucapan Changmin sukses membuat Siwon terdiam.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut, Siwon-ssi?"

Siwon masih terdiam hingga Kibum datang dengan nampan yang terdapat 3 cangkir diatasnya. Kibum meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi untuk Changmin, teh untuk Siwon dan dirinya diatas meja.

"Changmin-ah, sepertinya aku akan menginap disini," ucapan Kibum membuat Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya –mencicipi kopi buatan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Jaejoong _noona_ menyuruh kita pulang jika tuan Choi siuman? Bukan menyuruhmu untuk menginap." Siwon yang mendengar ucapan protes dari Changmin tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, memang Jaejoong _eonni_ bilang seperti itu. Tapi, kau tahu 'kan jika tuan Choi baru saja siuman dan lukanya belum sempat kuobati. Lagipula kau terlihat lelah, lebih baik kau pulang duluan. Aku masih lama disini."

"Tidak, Kibumie. Aku takkan membiarkan kekasihku tinggal berdua saja dengan atasannya di a_partement_ ini."

"Changmin-ah, kau percaya 'kan padaku? Aku takkan macam-macam." Kibum menggenggam tangan Changmin dengan kedua tangannya. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tak butuh adegan drama disini.

"Pulanglah. Turuti saja apa yang dikatakan calon suami**mu**. Aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri, Kibum-ssi. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," kata Siwon sambil mengambil kotak P3K. Kibum menahan tangan Siwon yang akan membuka kotak P3K. "Changmin-ah, _jebal_." Kibum mengeluarkan aegyo yang sudah lama tak pernah ia tunjukkan. Changmin dan Siwon menelan ludah mereka saat melihat aegyo Kibum. Oh, sepertinya Kibum tidak menyadari jika dua lelaki didepannya tengah memandangnya penuh nafsu.

"Tapi, Kibumie..."

Mimik wajah Kibum berubah, aegyo yang ia keluarkan memudar dan tergantikan dengan wajah cemberut yang membuatnya semakin terlihat imut. "Baik. Kalau memang kalian ingin aku pulang, aku akan pulang." Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Tak sulit membujuk Kibum yang keras kepala. "Changmin-**ssi**, jangan mengantarku pulang. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Aku permisi." Tubuh Changmin menegang saat ia mendengar Kibum memanggilnya dengan formal. Oh tidak, Kim Kibum sedang marah dengannya.

'BLAM'

Suara pintu yang ditutup kasar menyentakkan Changmin. Segera ia menyusul Kibum tanpa mengucapkan salam pada Siwon –selaku tuan rumah. "Tch! Apa dia tak tahu sopan santun?" dumal Siwon. Ia pun kembali membuka kotak P3K dan mengobati lukanya yang masih membengkak. "Ssshh... pukulan anak itu keras juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kibumie! Kibumie! Tunggu! Hei, Kibumie!" Changmin mencekal tangan Kibum saat ia berhasil mengejar Kibum.

"Lepaskan aku, Changmin-**ssi**!" Kibum berontak. Changmin menahan emosinya memuncak. Dia tak mau membentak Kibum di tempat seperti ini. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Kibum unutuk meredakan emosinya dan Kibum. Dia dapat merasakan punggung Kibum yang naik-turun dengan cepat. Saat tubuh Kibum mulai tenang, Changmin mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya yang besar ke pipi Kibum.

"Kibum, dengarkan aku. Saat ini kau adalah kekasihku dan Siwon hanya atasanmu. Aku tak ingin kekasihku menginap di _apartement_ atasannya. Bagaimana jika ada karyawan lain yang tinggal di _apartement_ ini dan melihatmu tinggal di _apartement_ Siwon? Kau akan dikucilkan dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi padamu. Aku tahu, kamu perduli dengannya tapi bukan seperti itu caranya. Kau mengerti 'kan, Kibum?" Kibum mengangguk. "Begini saja, sekarang kuantar kau pulang dan besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu kemari saat kita pulang dari gereja."

Kibum kembali mengangguk dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Changmin. "Maafkan aku, Changminie. Aku... aku tak berpikir sejauh itu."

Changmin mengelus rambut hitam legam Kibum perlahan. "_Gwanchana_, Kibumie."

**.**

**.**

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. Awalnya ia ingin menutup tirai jendelannya, namun matanya disuguhkan pemandangan yang saat ia benci. Kibum dan Changmin berpelukan dengan mesra. "Semuanya sudah jelas. Lagi-lagi aku kalah. Pertama, Sungmin telah memilih Kyuhyun dan sekarang Kibum telah memilih Changmin. Kau terlambat, Siwon."

* * *

'Ting...Tong... Ting...Tong...'

Suara bel mengehentikan kegiatan Siwon yang tengah membuat kopi untuk pelengkap menu sarapan paginya. Ia mengintip sang tamu melalui _intercom_. "Ada apa dia pagi-pagi bertamu?" gumam Siwon. Dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret, ia berjalan menuju pintu.

"_Annyeong_," sapa Kibum dengan wajah cerianya. Sedangkan Siwon menatapnya datar.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Apa aku tak boleh masuk?"

"Tidak. Cepat katakan tujuanmu kemari."

"Wajahmu masih memar. Apa kau mengobatinya semalam?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Jika kau tak ada keperluan lagi, silahkan pergi dari sini." Saat Siwon akan menutup pintunya, Kibum menahannya dengan telapak tangannya. "Arrgghh!" teriak Kibum saat jemari terjepit di pintu. Reflek Siwon kembali membuka pintunya dan meraih jemari Kibum.

"A-Auw.. Sakit."

"Tch! Mengapa kau bebal sekali sih?!" bentak Siwon. Namun, tangannya segera meraih lengan Kibum dan menarik wanita itu untuk masuk ke dalam _apartement_-nya. Siwon segera mendudukkan Kibum di sofa dan mengambil kotak P3K yang masih di atas meja kecil di samping sofa –yang seja semalam ia letakkan disitu. Siwon mengeluarkan _tube_ kecil yang biasa disebut salep dan mengoleskannya secara perlahan di jari Kibum.

"S-Siwon-ssi?"

"Diamlah. Aku sedang mengobati jarimu."

Kibum pun memilih diam. Wajahnya mulai memanas. Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya dengan wajah Siwon sangat dekat dan dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon.

"Selesai," gumam Siwon. Siwon tak menyadari jika jarak wajahnyanya dengan wajah Kibum begitu dekat. Saat ia mendongakkan wajahnya, jarak wajah mereka hanya 5cm. Bahkan ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Kibum merasa wajahnya memanas. Posisi mereka berdua sangat dekat.

'A-Apa dia mendengar detak jantungku?' tanya Kibum dalam hati. Kibum dan Siwon terus berpandangan seolah jika mereka berkedip sekali saja, orang dihadapan mereka akan hilang. Kibum dan Siwon sama-sama terhipnotis satu sama lain. Tanpa sadar, Siwon menjulurkan ibu jarinya dan menyentuh pelan bibir bawah Kibum. Tubuh Kibum sedikit tersentak karena sentuhan Siwon.

'Sial! Kenapa pipiku panas?' tanya Kibum.

"Kau...cantik," bisik Siwon. Kibum mendengarnya. Pipi _chubby-_nya terasa panas seolah semua aliran darah ditubuhnya mengalir ke satu titik, yaitu pipinya.

"S-Siwon-ssi." Kibum memanggil Siwon. Kibum mengira Siwon sedang 'tak sadar'. Namun, Siwon tetap menatap matanya dalam dan kini kedua tangan besar Siwon tengah menangkup pipi tembam Kibum.

"Kibum-ssi, apa kau mencintai Changmin?" tanya Siwon dengan suara rendah namun terdengar seksi.

Kibum terdiam. Dia bingung mengapa Siwon menanyakan perasaannya pada Changmin.

"Jikadia hanya mempermainkanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Lagi, Kibum tetap bungkam. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kibum-ssi, tolong jawab pertanyaanku."

"A-Aku...Kenapa? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Diam. Kali ini Siwon yang terdiam. Jujur saja, dia sedikit aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, mata Kibum seolah menuntutnya untuk berkata jujur.

"Apa kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya?" Kibum mengangguk. Siwon mengelus pelan pipi tembam Kibum.

"Jika jawabannya karena aku mencintaimu, apa kau percaya?"

'DEG'

Jantung Kibum berdetak semakin cepat. Pria dihadapannya tengah mengutarakan perasaan padanya. Sungguh, ia berharap ini bukan mimpi. Choi Siwon, akhirnya mencintai Kim Kibum.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Siwon, lagi. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu percaya." Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

'CUP'

Bibir tipisnya mendarat di bibir tebal Kibum. Masih saling menempel, tanpa lumatan. Kibum membelalakkan matanya. Dia sangat terkejut akibat ciuman dari Siwon sedangkan sang pelaku –Siwon tengah menutup matanya untuk merasakan bibir tebal Kibum.

Lima detik berlalu. Bibir mereka masih saling menempel. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan ciuman ini. Namun, salah satu dari mereka memulai pergerakan bibirnya. Choi Siwon kini tengah melumat pelan bibir Kibum. Sangat pelan, lembut, penuh kehati-hatian dan jangan lupakan suatu perasaan tak kasat mata terasa dalam ciumannya. Kibum mulai terbuai karena ciuman Siwon. Dia merasakannya. Cinta milik Siwon. Tak ingin menjadi pasif, Kibum pun membalas ciuman Siwon. Bibirnya ikut melumat lembut bibir Siwon.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung lama. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk mengambil napas, lalu kembali melanjutkan ciumannya atau mereka memiringkan kepala mereka untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Entah sejak kapan, kini tubuh Kibum sudah duduk tepat diatas kedua paha Siwon. Kedua tangan Kibum, ia kalungkan di leher Siwon sambil sesekali meremas rambut Siwon sedangkan kedua tangan Siwon kini berada dipinggang ramping Kibum. Memeluk wanita itu dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

_French Kiss_. Mereka telah sampai pada tahap ini. Dimana lidah keduanya saling membelit satu sama lain. Memberi friksi-friksi kenikmatan hingga saliva mereka saling tercampur bahkan ada yang telah jatuh membasahi dagu mereka. Ciuman yang begitu panas namun penuh cinta. Keduanya sedikit terangsang akibat ciuman ini. '_little_' Siwon semakin membesar akibat pergerakan tubuh Kibum yang tak bisa diam.

Kibum merasakannya. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang mulai 'bangun' diselangkangannya. _Junior_ Siwon. Kibum membuka matanya dan menatap Siwon dengan mata sayunya. Mata Siwon masih tertutup, ibu jarinya pun ia gerakkan untuk mengusap pipi kiri Siwon.

"Ngghhh..." desah Kibum. Siwon membuka matanya. Tatapan mereka berdua sama-sama sayu. Namun, memberikan rangsangan tersendiri bagi mereka. Siwon melepaskan bibirnya –walaupun tak rela, tapi oksigen yang mereka hirup mulai menipis. Mereka butuh pasokan udara. Nafas mereka terdengar saling beradu. Dada keduanya terlihat kembang-kempis begitu cepat. Oksigen yang berada disekitar mereka, mereka hirup sebanyak-banyaknya seolah persediaan oksigen di udara akan habis.

"Bummie.." panggil Siwon. Pipi Kibum semakin merona saat mendengar Siwon memanggil namanya sangat manis. Siwon mengusap rambut Kibum dan merapikan anak-anak rambut Kibum lalu menyelipkan di belakang daun telinga Kibum. Melihat keringat yang keluar disekitar pelipis Kibum dengan perlahan ia mengusap keringat itu. "Kau berkeringat," ucap Siwon.

Kibum menundukkan wajahnya. Malu. Ciuman mereka sangat panas tadi hingga membuat suhu tubuh Kibum ikut memanas.

"Siwonie, mengapa?"

"Mengapa?"

"Mengapa kau menciumku?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku mencintaimu dan aku membuktikannya melalui ciuman tadi. Apa kau tidak merasakan perasaanku memalui ciuman tadi?"

Kibum menggeleng, "A-Aku merasakannya. Tapi, ini salah."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau adalah sekretarisku dan calon istri dari relasi bisnisku."

"Siwonie, aku...aku juga mencintaimu."

Ucapan Kibum mengagetkan Siwon. Senyum sumringah yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan kini terlihat sangat jelas diwajahnya. Cintanya terbalaskan. Tapi, mengingat wanita dihadapannya akan menjadi milik orang lain selamanya, senyum itu pun pudar.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Shim Changmin hanya mempermainkanmu?" tanya Siwon. Kibum terkejut mendengarnya. Shim Changmin mempermainkannya?

"Apa maksudmu, Siwonie?"

Siwon membenarkan letak duduk Kibum –yang masih setia berada dipangkuannya. "Malam itu, saat aku sedang makan direstoran milik Sungmin, aku melihat Changmin dan pasangan suami-istri yang semalam datang masuk kedalam restoran Sungmin. Mereka duduk di meja tepat didepanku. Kebetulan, Changmin duduk dekat dengan posisi dudukku saat itu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencuri dengar, namun saat aku mendengar namamu disebut, aku jadi penasaran. Aku mencium sesuatu yang tak beres." Siwon menghentikan ucapannya. Ia kecup kedua pipi Kibum. Ya, sedari tadi ia sangat gemas dengan pipi _chubby_ Kibum yang merona.

"Aku ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku melanjutkan penjelasanku. Apa saat kau bertemu kembali dengannya, ia menceritakan sesuatu sambil menangis?"

Kibum mengingat-ingat. Dan kejadian malam itu kembali berputar dipikirannya. "Ya. Dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia pergi meninggalkanku karena dia memiliki penyakit yang parah sehingga ia pergi keluar negeri untuk pengobatan. Dia juga mengatakan kalau sekarang dia sudah sembuh."

Siwon terdiam. 'Ternyata itu cerita yang ia karang,' batin Siwon.

"Siwonie, mengapa?"

"Bukan seperti itu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Dia pergi meninggalkanmu bukan untuk pengobatan melainkan karena ia ingin mengejar wanita lain yang ternyata telah bersuami. Percayalah, dia tak pernah memiliki penyakit apa pun. Aku mendengarnya langsung dari wanita hamil yang dekat denganmu, Jung Jae Joong."

'DEG'

"Changmin...dia...membohongiku," gumam Kibum lirih.

* * *

'Dok! Dok! Dok!'

Suara ketukan pintu –oh, apa itu bisa dikatakan 'ketukan'?– terdengar kencang diseisi _apartement_ milik Shim Changmin.

'Dok! Dok! Dok!'

"Shim Changmin! _Ya_! Keluar kau!"

Lagi, suara gedoran pintu semakin kencang dan kini terdengar teriakan suara wanita. Tak peduli dengan tetangga sekitar, Kibum –wanita yang 'bertamu' itu terus menggedor pintu dihadapannya dan berteriak memanggil penghuninya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11:32am. Beruntung hari ini adalah hari minggu, kemungkinan besar para tetangga di sekitar _apartement_ Changmin tengah berpergian. Kibum semakin kalap 'mengetuk' pintu _apartement_ Changmin. Tanpa ia sadari, sang penghuni yang ia panggil tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan pandangan bingung –dan takut. Oh, ternyata sang penghuni baru saja pulang membeli makan siang untuk dirinya.

"Eh? Kibumie?" panggilnya dengan nada bingung. Kibum yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki yang berdiri disampinganya. Kibum terlihat geram saat melihat wajah lelaki itu.

'Plak!'

Satu tamparan keras didapatkan oleh pipi kiri Changmin. "Ssshh.." rintih Changmin. Tamparan wanita dihadapannya sangat keras dan membuat pipinya sedikit perih.

"Kibumie, mengapa kau..."

"Tega-teganya kau membohongiku, Shim Changmin! Aku sangat membencimu, Shim Changmin. Mulai detik ini, kita tak memiliki hubungan apa pun!"

"Tapi..."

"Dan satu hal lagi, jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku! Aku permisi," ucap Kibum lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang terdiam di depan _apartement_-nya sembari memegangi pipi kirinya.

"Kibum...dia telah mengetahuinya?" tanya Changmin entah pada siapa.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya.**

Kibum memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan tak semangat. Wajahnya terlihat muram dan matanya terlihat sembab. Sepertinya dia habis menangis seharian, mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin siang di depan _apartement_ Changmin. Siwon melintas dihadapan Kibum. Namun, wanita itu tak sadar jika Siwon telah datang. Kebiasaan paginya, ia lupakan. Ia sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini.

'Tak!'

Bunyi benturan pena dengan meja mengagetkan Kibum. Dia melihat si pelaku –Siwon tengah berdiri didepan mejanya sambil menatapnya...err khawatir.

"_S_-_Sajangnim_? Selamat pagi." Kibum berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam pada Siwon.

"Selamat pagi, Kibum-ssi. Eung... apa kau sehat?"

"Ya, _sajangnim_. _Waeyo_?"

"Jika kau tak enak badan, lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"Tak apa, _sajangnim_. Saya baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah kalau kau memang baik-baik saja. Lalu, apa saya ada jadwal _meeting_ hari ini?"

Kibum segera membuka buku agenda yang bertumpuk dengan beberapa dokumen penting. Kibum mencari halaman yang ditandai dengan angka –menunjukkan tanggal hari ini.

"Anda akan _meeting_ kembali dengan..." ucapan Kibum terhenti saat melihat satu nama yang tertulis di buku agenda. Nama lelaki yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui.

"Dengan siapa, Kibum-ssi?"

"Tuan Shim. Pukul satu siang."

"Baiklah. Tolong siapkan semuanya," perintah Siwon. Kibum hanya mengangguk lalu segera menyiapkan segala hal yang akan dibawa mereka untuk _meeting_ nanti.

"Hhhh ~ Mengapa hari ini?" gumam Kibum. "Tidak! Kau harus profesional! Jangan biarkan masalah pribadi mengganggu profesionalisme kamu, Kim Kibum!" lanjut Kibum menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat tingkah laku Kibum yang terlihat sangat imut melalui jendela dari ruangannya. Nanti siang ia dan Kibum akan bertemu lagi dengan Shim Changmin namun dengan status yang berbeda, rekan bisnis.

"Apa Kibum akan baik-baik saja jika bertemu dengan laki-laki itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kona Beans **_**Cafe**_**, 01:15pm**

Seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan tinggi ditambah wajahnya yang tampan. Ah, jangan lupakan setelan jas yang melekat ditubuhnya membuat kharismanya menguar. Ditemani dengan segelas _Caramel Macchiato_ dingin, laki-laki bernama Shim Changmin tengah menunggu seseorang –mungkin. Mengingat sang wanita masih marah terhadapnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin siang. Saat Kim Kibum mendatangi _apartement_-nya dengan wajah penuh amarah, menamparnya dengan keras dan memutuskan hubungan yang baru saja mereka rajut kembali. Siapa? Siapa yang memberitahu Kibum perihal kebohongannya? Jung Yunho? Jung Jae Joong, pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin mereka yang mengatakannya. Lalu, siapa?"

Changmin terus berpikir siapa orang yang telah membuat hubungannya dengan Kibum hancur. Satu tepukan di bahu Changmin membuyarkan lamunannya. Matanya menangkap seseotang yang sudah duduk dihadapannya. Choi Siwon. Matanya menyipit saat ia hanya menemukan Siwon seorang diri tanpa ditemani Kibum yang notabene adalah sekretaris Siwon.

"Mencari Kim Kibum, Changmin-ssi?" tebak Siwon. Bibir joker Siwon menyeringai. Changmin menatapnya tajam. "Kita bertemu untuk membahas kerjasama kita. Ada atau tidaknya Kibum, itu tak jadi masalah, bukan?"

"Persetan dengan kerjasama itu! Katakan dimana Kibum?"

"_Keep calm_. Kibum tak ingin menemui anda."

"Jangan berbohong, Choi Siwon."

"Untuk apa saya berbohong? Kibum sendiri yang mengatakannya jika dia tak ingin bertemu dengan anda. Saya bukan anda yang pandai mengarang cerita, Shim Changmin."

"Kau!"

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Kau...tak akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya."

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Kibum?"

"Yang pasti sebuah kebenaran. Bukan karangan belaka yang didukung dengan airmata."

Changmin terdiam. Dia sangat mengerti apa maksud perkataan Siwon. Itu artinya, Kibum mengetahui kebohongannya dari mulut Siwon.

"Jika kau tak ingin membahas kerjasama kita, lebih baik sampai disini pertemuan kita. Saya permisi." Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Satu saran saya, kali lain jika ingin membicarakan suatu rahasia, pilihlah tempat yang sepi dan aman. Jangan di restoran yang ramai pengunjung. Kita takkan sadar, siapa orang-orang diantara kita," lanjut Siwon sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Changmin yang tersentak kaget.

'Rahasia? Restoran?'

Mata Changmin melebar. Malam itu, saat ia makan malam bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong. Pasti salah satu pengunjung disana adalah laki-laki itu. "Oh, Shim Changmin! _Jeongmal ppaboya_!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**|| Hima Sakusa-chan | dwiihae | Won | Love Sibum | anin arlunerz | Cindyshim | R407 | Choi Hye Won ||**

**and siders ^^**

* * *

**Annyeong ~~ maaf jika FF ini baru update.**

**sempet ngalamin yang namanya writer block dan itu nggak nyaman banget. rating tetep di M, walaupin isinya hanya T+. aku takut salah naroh rated XD**

**maafkan jika FF ini semakin nggak jelas, semakin banyak typo, dan semakin tidak sesuai harapan.**

**ada beberapa konflik yang aku lewatkan. aku lebih fokus pada masalah cinta segitiga siwon-kibum-changmin. ya, aku tau kalo ini FF abal sekali XD**

**kemungkinan, chapter depan adalah ending dari FF ini. tapi aku nggak tau bisa update cepet atau nggak.**

**sekarang aku nggak maksa buat review. karena aku tahu, FF ini kan sedikit peminatnya wkwk**

**sekian cuap cuapnya ^^ see on next chapter!**

* * *

**Bekasi, 02/07/2013**

**11:04pm**

**Sign,**

**lvoejr**


End file.
